The Bond between a Ryuuzoku and Mazoku
by Jaylia
Summary: The sequel to my other story, The Kiss of a Mazoku. Slight Angst. Recommened you read The Kiss of a Mazoku first. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

A.N: This is really short because it's just the prologue... I really don't have an inspiration, but I'll try to upload one 5-page chapter.

That feeling.... It was it was an annoying sickening feeling that washed over me. It was familiar to me, though I wasn't sure where I felt it before. It's as if it has been close to me before. When I found out where it came from, I was frightened. How could I be so annoying and relaxing at the same time? Who is this person, you wonder? Xellos... Beastmaster Xellos.

The general AND Priest underneath Beastmaster Zelas Metallium. One of the most powerful mazoku out there. He almost killed a clan of dragons during the war. I heard rumors that it was for someone that he killed so many... but they were only a rumor. Saichuro, the highest Elder, told me to stay away from him. But how could I help it when Miss Lina was letting him travel with us.

He was driving me crazy... That smiling face. I felt like denting it with my beloved Mace. He's always dodging. Why won't he just hold still for one moment! Every time I reached to hit him, it would strike something familiar. I know I did this before... Please... tell me...


	2. Chapter 2 - Filia and Xellos's POVs

Filia's POV – Introductions are in order 

A.N. I'll try my best to stick to script.

I appeared before them, my hair waving in the wind and looking as majestic and brave as I could. This was my first time you know? I moved my hair out of my face and spoke up. "I'm your new client."

"You are...?" Ms. Lina spoke up, confused.

"Yes." I replied with a smile. "I am Filia. The one who sent you the letter." I turned to Mr. Zelgadis. "You must be Zelgadis Greywords." The turning to Gourry I said, "And you, Gourry Gabriev."

"You know us pretty well?" Mr. Zelgadis asked, suspiciously. 

"Yes! I heard you are the ones who defeated Hellmaster Phibbrizo!" I answered. 

Ms. Lina looked surprised. She regained her posture rather quickly. "Is that so? Well what is it do you want from us?" 

I was getting a bit nervous as the wind blew; I moved my hair out of my face again. 

"Well... I'll tell you after I see your power."

"Our power?" Mr. Zelgadis asked. 

"What do you mean?" Ms. Lina asked also.

"Well you see..." I paused, noticing something wrong. Ms. Lina noticed also and screeched at Mr. Gourry.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed. It seemed Mr. Gourry noticed my tail. That didn't matter. I started to scream and I grabbed my mace from my leg. I slammed it into his head and he flew pretty far.

"What, What, What just happened?" Ms. Lina looked around. In my haste to leave I dropped my mace.

Filia's POV – What's that mazoku up to?! 

Thankfully the ordeal with Mr. Gourry's interest with my tail is gone, but the real problem is... how could she! How could Ms. Lina travel with such a... a degrading mazoku! Xellos on top of that! It's the first time I've been introduced to him and I'm sure I don't ever want to meet him again! 

That feeling... It was it was an annoying sickening feeling that washed over me. It was familiar to me, though I wasn't sure where I felt it before. It's as if it has been close to me before. When I found out where it came from, I was frightened. How could I be so annoying and relaxing at the same time? Who is this person, you wonder? Xellos... Beastmaster Xellos.

The general AND Priest underneath Beastmaster Zelas Metallium. One of the most powerful mazoku out there. He almost killed a clan of dragons during the war. I heard rumors that it was for someone that he killed so many... but they were only a rumor. Saichuro, the highest Elder, told me to stay away from him. But how could I help it when Ms. Lina was letting him travel with us.

He was driving me crazy... That smiling face. I felt like denting it with my beloved Mace. He's always dodging. Why won't he just hold still for one moment! Every time I reached to hit him, it would strike something familiar. I know I did this before... Please... tell me...

I was scrunched in my bed, holding my stomach from a nauseating feeling. Why was that Namagomi so familiar? I never met him in all five hundred years of my life. When he took my side against High Elder Saichuro, I knew something was familiar but I can't guess what. 

Putting those thoughts aside, it seems our enemy is a ancient dragon. Forgetting the pun, but I thought they from ancient times... extinct. Xellos knows something about it. Maybe I'll get him to tell me.... but that would mean going near him. I pound my fist on my pillow. Oh I can't stand it!!

Xellos's POV – What's with that crazy Dragon?! 

I frown my usually smiling lips, Zellas-sama obviously wondering what was wrong. I told her about Filia to which she choked on her wine. She covered herself by chuckling and teasing me of not being able to handle a Ryuuzoku. I scowl at her mocking me, which seems to maker her laugh more. Fine. Laugh. Next time I won't do what you say... Of course that's not true.

My thoughts drift back to Filia. It was the first time I've ever met such a golden dragon and I was attracted to her power. It was pretty great, though I could see that she had most of it sealed somewhere. I thought it would be interesting feeding off of her emotions till she called me Namagomi. Since when did a _golden_ dragon give themselves the right to call me that? Mistress Zellas said not to kill any of them, but I feel like wringing Filia's neck. 

Of course if I got the chance, she'd probably reach out and wring mine at the same time. What is it with that girl that attracts me to her? A few days ago Valgarv attack me. She helped me. The feel of her body against mine... I know that feeling. I wanted to grab her then in there and put my claim on her. Of course I didn't. For one I didn't have the strength and two... she smelled like a flowery, happy-go lucky, I-want-a-committed-man type of female. Not my cup of tea.

Though I do want to know where this feeling is coming from. How come I have a feeling that Mistress Zellas would say 'That is a secret?'

A.N. Thought I'd post this... it's a pretty good place to end this chapter, but it still doesn't give light to my story. Since I really hate going through the whole Slayers TRY and getting down things word for word (yes I'm lazy :p) I'm going to set this after TRY... you'll see in the next chapter which I WILL work on! IF not let me fear the judgment of my beloved Golden Mace of Justice! Till next time folks!


	3. Chapter 3 - An adventure to remember

A.N. I've got it! An Inspiration... actually I have a scene from one of the later chapters in my head. @.@ I think my brain hates me. Why won't it work!! *clanks her brain* @.@

Filia hummed a light tune, dusting the area around her precious egg. 

"Hi Val. How did you sleep? Really well, huh? The shop's been going great. Your pal, Gravos, has started a 'count down till Val is born'. Jirras plans on making firecrackers in the celebration of your birth. Ms. Lina said that she would visit once you are born. Her and Mr. Gourry... They would be in the peak of their lives. 

I haven't spoken to Mr. Zelgadis, though Ms. Amelia is doing extremely well as a Princess. She is now nineteen and is looking for a Prince to wed. I know she is secretly wishing Mr. Zelgadis would show up. And then there is Xellos… Why do I keep thinking of him. He is a Namagomi. A evil mazoku. A destroyer of good. He killed a whole clan of Dragons. Why am I attracted to him?" 

Filia grimaced at this, remembering her race killed the Ancients. Which was more than a clan. She leaned over the basket, picking up the egg and held it to her breasts. "I wish the High Elder was still here. He may have answered my question. Yes he did do wrong, but I loved him like a father."

She stood up and placed the egg back. She straightened her dress. "Xellos… I know you are there." She sighed. "What do you want?"

"Iiiiya! I didn't think you would detect me!" Xellos appeared a few steps in front of her, scratching his hair.

"Of course I'd detect someone as annoying as you." Filia muttered, going about her cleaning.

"How are you Filia? I notice you were, err, talking to a egg. Are you going crazy?" He asked, hopping up on the table she was cleaning.

"I was cleaning that! Get your dirty self off of there!" Filia growled.

"Oh am I in your way?" Xellos asked innocently. "I just wanted to visit an old friend." 

"Old friend?" She looked at him with a frown. "I bet you are just here to kill me. Please Namagomi, wait till Val grows up ok?" 

"Well lucky you, I don't have to do that yet." He teased.

"Well when that time comes, beg your Mistress to spare me a few hundred years." Filia's voice was dry.

"I'll try my best Filia!" Xellos said cheerfully. "Oh look! Customers!" He skipped over to the main room when the small bell on the front door rang. Filia walked over to the door separating the Shop and her house, watching Xellos tend to her customers. He sure was convincing.

She sighed again and dusted her hands on her apron. She watched Xellos and his movements. Why wasn't she getting up tight and whacking him with her mace? Why wasn't she trying to drag her customer away from him, claiming he was a mazoku and would try to corrupt them? There was definitely something wrong with her. 

Zellas wrapped her arms loosely around the 'sleeping' figure in her lap. She sat there calmly in thought, thinking on the things Xellos told her. Being his creator and mother-figure, she knew things that even Lord Shabrignigdu couldn't get out of him. She was of course the closest to him.

He was, again, telling her about Filia and why he was always drawn to her. He didn't have a clue, but she did. She didn't know what would happen if he remembered. But she knew she wanted to prevent it. She knew he would listen to her no matter what. Though she didn't really want to do this, she knew she may have to order him to kill her. That was one assignment that she wondered if her would fulfill. That definitely would be interesting.

Lina's teeth were chattering, hugging herself. "F-F-Filia… W-Why do we have to b-b-be out here in the cold?" She chattered.

Filia closed her eyes. "You agreed to join me on my way to the Fire Dragon King's temple." She replied calmly.

"Ms. Lina!! Keep the Justice in your heart and it won't be so cold!" Amelia called from a tall pole. 

"Hey Amelia! Do you see any food yet?" Gourry called. 

"N-No not yet Mr. Gourry." Amelia called back.

Lina sighed. "I'm traveling with idiots. Where is that Train that we used?" She asked.

"You destroyed it." Filia said shortly.

"It wasn't all my fault!" Lina exclaimed, fangs bearing. 

"Ah! I've figured it out. If we take this route…" Filia pointed on a map, running her finger over the map to get her point across. "We could reach Michani Island and meet Mr. Zelgadis, take this detour and we'll be able to reach the ruins by nightfall on the seventh day."

"My, My Filia… sounds like a good plan." An annoying voice sounded from behind her ear.

"Argh! Namagomi! What are you doing here? I didn't invite you!" Filia exclaimed, taking out her mace and raising it above her head to strike him. She stopped in the middle, lowering the mace slowly to her side. She dropped it on the ground, running off on her own.

"What, What, What? What just happened…?" Lina asked, Amelia sliding down the pole witnessing the scene.

"I'd like to know that myself Ms. Lina." Xellos said darkly.

'What was with me? Why did I spare Xellos from my mace? Why did I run off?' Filia thought wildly as she ran through a forest of trees, her body shaking a bit fearfully. She felt as if fire was burning through her body and as if she was getting burned. She tripped over a tree stump, landing on the ground face first. She didn't really try to move out of the way of it. She laid there, her eyes clothes and her body still shaking.

Then she did something she never thought she would do in all her life. "XELLOS!! HELP ME!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, then breaking down into uncontrollable sobs.


	4. Chapter 4 - Surprise Attack

'What was with me? Why did I spare Xellos from my mace? Why did I run off?' Filia thought wildly as she ran through a forest of trees, her body shaking a bit fearfully. She felt as if fire was burning through her body and as if she was getting burned. She tripped over a tree stump, landing on the ground face first. She didn't really try to move out of the way of it. She laid there, her eyes clothes and her body still shaking.

Then she did something she never thought she would do in all her life. "XELLOS!! HELP ME!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, then breaking down into uncontrollable sobs.

Xellos's eyes snapped open, literally, as he heard Filia's cry for help. He turned to Lina and the group, noticing that they didn't hear the call. "Hmmm... Seems like Filia is having a nervous breakdown. Maybe we should go to the next town." He said cheerfully.

"Maybe so..." Lina said thoughtfully. 

"So let's go, Ms. Lina! I'm hungry!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Yahoo!!" Gourry exclaimed taking off in a run, Amelia following.

"Hey! Hey wait for me!" Lina said, scrambling to her feet. Xellos simply teleported out.

Filia hugged herself, shivering from the cold. Why wasn't Xellos there? What were these crazy pictures going on through her head? Was she going crazy? Was Xellos the one driving her crazy? Her forehead was feeling warm and she wondered if she had a fever. She felt someone picked her up from the ground. Someone warm… she thought. All that before she passed out.

"Is she awake?" Filia's head was pounding as she heard the series of voices.

"Um… I think she's waking up. Ms. Filia? Ms. Filia can you hear me?" Amelia's face blinked a few times right over Filia's face.

"I'm alright Ms. Amelia…" Filia started to sit up while Amelia went to get a glass of water for Filia.

"Ah great! I was hoping we wouldn't have to postpone the trip for too long." Lina grinned.

"Good thing Mr. Zelgadis saw her out there." Amelia's muffled voice said.

"Mr. Zelgadis…? It was Mr. Zelgadis who rescued me?" Filia blinked.

"Yep… you seemed to have fallen." Lina said.

"Yes and you very warm so I brought you to this Island where I met Lina… a few days earlier than plan." Zelgadis put in.

"To which we all thought you had a fever but I took your temperature but it was regular." Amelia said, handing Filia a glass of water.

"Thank you Mr. Zelgadis... Ms. Amelia." Filia murmured, taking a sip of her water. 'So it wasn't Xellos after all…' She thought to herself.

Elsewhere someone took notice of all this and made her final decision. "Xellos…" Zellas Metallium called to her faithful servant, sure than her decision was the right one. "Current Mission… Kill Filia Ul Copt. The Dragon girl."

Xellos dropped the wine glass he was carrying for Zellas. The red wine spilled onto the white floor, covering it as if a kill had just been made. Xellos's eyes were wide, his whole body stiffened. He didn't actually believe that Lord Beastmaster would ever give such a command.

"I don't want you to fail this Xellos. It is important that you complete this task." Zellas said seriously, ignoring the wine.

"Y-Yes Ma'am... of course." Xellos nodded and bowed before her. Zellas's eyes narrowed, knowing this wasn't going to be as easy as it seemed. She glanced over at his staff. The one he carried everywhere. The one that Filia had gotten for him. Maybe she should tell him not to take it. She waved that thought away figuring it was silly superstition.

"In the meantime... get me some more wine. What a terrible thing to waste."

After making sure Filia was totally all right, Lina stretched and yawned and announced it was time for her to hit the sack. "Gotta wake up for the breakfast specials!" She grinned.

"Couldn't you just go to sleep late and wake up early?" Gourry questioned, following her out to go to his room.

"Well yeah... but I need my beauty rest!" Lina's voice was heard in Filia's room from down the hall.

Amelia giggled. "I guess I'll go to sleep too. Sleep well Ms. Filia." She said waving as she followed Lina's Gourry's steps.

"Yeah... Good night. And make sure you drink some water. It'll make you feel better and not get dehydrated." Zelgadis said, being the last and closing the door behind him. Filia sighed in relief, happy to be alone again. She went over to her room's desk and pulled out some papers. She wanted to record some things in her journal _and_ write a few letters. Mainly to Jiras and Gravos... making sure her store was still standing.

Xellos knew what he was sent to do. He planned to do it in one swift motion, but he wanted to get close and figure out why Filia always confused him. Why she made him feel the way he did. Why it felt like he's known her before. Not surprising her at all, he appeared behind her.

"Hello Xellos…" She muttered disgustedly, her head still bowed to the papers before her. She really wasn't happy to see him.

"Ah… Filia. You seem to be having a fun time." He said nonchalantly, trying to seem as secretive as usual.

"I know you are here for something, Xellos. What do you want?" She asked standing up.

"Oh just a social call, Filia." He replied, grinning. Filia gave him a glare and folded her arms. 

"I can read you like a book Xellos… that's not what you are here for. What is it?" She grounded out.

Xellos raised his eyebrows and decided to play his cards a different way. "Oh is that so? Then what is this face?" He made an absurd expression.

"Why you...! Namagomi how dare you tease me like that!!" She screeched, her fist twitching. She went to grab her mace but Xellos grabbed her arms and directed her up against the wall.

"Na-Na-Namagomi! Let me go!" Filia ordered a bit surprised. He was holding her a bit tightly and it surprised her. He grinned a slightly twisted grin, opening his eyes and glaring at her.

"My, my Filia… how do you like the tables turned? Now I'm in controlled." He taunted.

"Xellos…" She started in a wavering voice. "Let me go. You're scaring me…" 

"You aren't supposed to reveal your weakness." He replied moving his face closer to her, touching his nose to hers. He could hear her breath was slightly uneven. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it.

He lifted a finger and traced it over her cheek. Normally she would feel disgusted, but she felt unnervingly calm. She didn't want him to notice that so she smacked his hand away. He paid no mind and leaned forward and tilted her chin and placed his lips to hers. 

She slowly started to close her eyes as he brought the kiss further along. He started to explore her mouth with his tongue, she meeting his tongue and entwining hers with it. 

Xellos reached for his staff, holding on to it tightly while he kept their kiss going deeply. He felt Filia reach and touch his chest lightly. He snapped his eyes open as he stared at her attentively. Why was he hesitant? Filia broke the kiss off and looked into his eyes with a slight smile.

"I know you have to… You could… kill me…" She murmured. She closed her eyes again and braced herself for the attack. There was none. Instead Xellos leaned down and hugged her, burying his face in her apron. His shoulders were shaking and Filia knew he was trying not to cry. She hugged him to herself, murmuring soothing things to him as if comforting him.

"Sleep…" She cast the spell with out a moments notice. She picked him up and carried him to her bed. She climbed in beside him and covered them both with the blankets. She sighed. She knew this is what he needed… and she needed too.


	5. Chapter 5- The Seal Eliminated

Early the next morning, Amelia rose up to make sure Filia was doing all right. She donned on some clothes she had laid out beside her bed, not bothering to look for shoes. She left her door open a crack and went down the hall to Filia's room. She knocked on Filia's door, opening it.

"Ms. Filia? Are you awaaa..?" Her sentence was left trailing seeing Filia hugged to Xellos in an intimate way. The both were sleep, though Xellos looked on guard as if to wake up and snap at any time.

Amelia smiled at the scene, a blush appearing over the bridge of her nose. "How romantic…" She sighed before backing out and shutting the door. She quickly left off to her room to get some writing done.

A few minutes after she left Filia's room a knock on her door was heard. Thinking it was Filia; Amelia quickly got up and opened the door.

"Oh Ms. Filia I didn't mean to see you and Mr.…." Again Amelia's sentence was cut off. Instead of the blonde haired dragon standing, there was a tall and skinny shoulder length green haired boy standing in front of her.

"V-Valgarv..!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Yo… Amelia right? I was certain this was Filia's room…." Valgarv scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Oh no… Ms. Filia's room is over there, but… Aren't you supposed to be um…" Amelia bit her lip and looked for a good word to use.

"Dead?" He grinned.

"No! I wasn't going to say that! I mean I thought you weren't born yet or something…" She babbled.

"Oh now that you say that… I'm not supposed to be born yet…" He stretched out his hand and looked down at it. "But I'm sort of human now!" He grinned.

"Human?" Amelia blinked. 

"Long story… maybe I'll explain later. By the way…" Valgarv gave a charming smile and propped his elbow on the room's doorway. "What's a cute girl like you doing alone in a room?"

"I, uh, uh… Um aren't you here for Ms. Filia?" She stuttered.

"Maybe… then again-" A furious chimera cut off Valgarv's sentence.

"Valgarv..! What are you here for?! To try and kill us all again?" Zelgadis's voice was serious, his hands cupped to throw a spell at any moment.

"Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia exclaimed, stepping in front of Valgarv.

"Oh Zelgadis! I remember you!" Valgarv smirked. "You're the um… um… um…"

Amelia and Zelgadis both face faulted. Amelia slowly stood up. "Mr. Valgarv isn't here to kill us, Mr. Zelgadis." 

"Yeah! What she said. I'm here to visit Filia." Valgarv nodded. Zelgadis stood up and was about to reply but was interrupted by a yawning sorceress.

"What's all the ruckus? Is it time for the breakfast VALGARV?!" Lina's eye's popped out, noticing the ancient dragon they once battled.

"Yo!" Valgarv waved then stuffed his hands in his pocket with a disarming grin.

Gourry, hearing Lina's shout, walked out of his room, scratching his head. "Oh hi Zelgadis, Amelia Lina, Valgarv." He yawned.

"Hi Gourry! What about we go over with that Sword of Light of yours again?" Valgarv asked.

*Insert Major Face fault here*

Filia sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. She looked over at Xellos, noticing him still sleep, she got out of the bed to get changed before the spell wore off. When she passed his staff an image appeared in her head, flashing for a moment and only to be gone the next. She reached out and picked it up, tracing her fingertips over the ruby. 

Her forehead started to warm up as she did this. She frowned and immediately dropped the staff.

"Filia…" A growl from behind her was heard. She gasped and turned around to face an evil looking Xellos. His eyes opened and the purple slits glaring at her ferociously.

"Xellos..! Are you all right? Something wrong?" Filia stuttered and backed up slightly.

"Orders… Kill Filia Ul Copt, the Dragon Girl." He said as if repeating Zellas's words for Filia to hear.

Filia's eyebrows shot up worriedly, backing up against the wall. Xellos reached down and picked up his staff and held the tip underneath her chin. His smirk was something to be reckoned with. Filia shut her eyes tight, clasping her hands together and holding it to heart as if a prayer. 

Without willing it to, Xellos's jewel on his staff started to shine a bright yellow. Moving on it's own it shot out a beamed, aimed at Filia's forehead. Filia squeezed her eyes tighter, her forehead growing hotter and hotter with her thoughts. Her jewel on her forehead disappeared and shining there in its place was the mark... shining brightly. The staff, after revealing this, went back to its original state.

Filia's eyes slowly opened and a yellow light enveloped her body. Memories coming back, she looked up at Xellos. "Xellos... It's not true is it?

Xellos's own eyes widened as he shook his head a few times. "No..! You are..!" He backed away a few steps.

Filia tilted her head to the side. "It's not true is it?" She frowned.

"Who... are... you?" Xellos asked, his expression mixed. Before Filia could reply a dark figure appeared and stood beside Xellos, bringing Xellos towards itself. Lina, seeing the bright emitting from Filia's room, dashed into the room followed by Amelia, Zelgadis, Gourry and Valgarv. 

"Filia!" Lina exclaimed, rushing over to her side. Lina glared at the figure and Xellos both. "You are…?" She asked.

"What a pleasure to finally meet you, Lina Inverse." The figure tossed its hair over its shoulder revealing its face. "But I'm afraid Xellos didn't finish his task I sent him to do. The obstacle I ordered him to destroy got the better of him I see. You would make a good mazoku, Filia." 

Filia gasped, recognizing who it was. "Zellas Metallium..!" She exclaimed, her hands going to her mouth.

Zelgadis, Amelia and Valgarv immediately went on guard. "Lina… that is Xellos's mom?" Gourry blinked, pointing at Zellas.

"Idiot!!" Lina exclaimed, hitting Gourry square in the middle of his head. "That is Beastmaster Zellas Metallium, one of the five high ranking dark lords created by Shabrignigdu!!" 

"What?! We have to fight another one of them?" Gourry balked.

"It isn't Lina Inverse I am after currently." Zellas stated simply.

"Oh? Then who is it?" Amelia blinked.

"I'm sure she knows who she is." Zellas grinned, narrowing her eyes on Filia. All eyes turned to Filia in shock. 

Lina, noticing the mark on Filia's forehead, gasped. "That's… That's a mark of a mazoku…" 

"Correct! Which means Filia has bonded with a mazoku." Zellas said, enjoying Filia's look of terror. "Putting it bluntly, she has bonded with Xellos!" 

"That's not true…" Filia whispered, trying to deny it.

"Whether you believe it or not… It's true. Well then since plan A was foiled I'll move on to plan B." Zellas smirk and stretched forth her hand a coil of snakes shooting front it. Directed at Filia, the shot out to entrap her.

"Nooooo..!" Filia screamed, balling her fists and closing her eyes tight. Xellos's eyes snapped open, his staff starting to glow the yellow light again.

"Never again will anyone hurt Filia." He said darkly as the mark of Filia's forehead lit up. A ball of power formed in front of the mark, gathering energy from Xellos. At Xellos's command it exploded, enveloping the room with unbelievable power.

"Everyone… Run!!" Lina shouted, grabbing Gourry's hand and running out of the room.

"Ms. Lina! The people..! They'll be..!" Amelia cried, running after Lina.

"Filia will take care of that!" Lina replied. Sure enough, Filia was standing beside Xellos her hand out stretched as if building a strong shield. 

"If I'm correct, Filia will build the shield around the room so the fire will not cut loose." Lina said seriously.

"But then that means that she and Xellos would be killed." Valgarv said.

"Wrong … I'm sure Zellas had different plans for both of them. Though I'm not sure what is going on!" Lina slammed her fist in her palm, a bit irritated by this fact.

"Poor Ms. Filia…" Amelia said soberly.

"Huh?" Zelgadis blinked.

"To have made a bond with Xellos… I never would have known." Amelia continued.

"It was about one thousand years and a decade ago… a little time before the War of the Monster's Fall." A certain blonde female appeared from the shadows, her face sober and her voice downcast.

"What?!" Everyone, even Gourry, was shocked.

"Yes… Sit down here and I'll explain." Filia nodded. After a lengthy explanation, everyone semi-understood yet Gourry had a question.

"Hmm… Hey Filia? What's a bond?" He asked curiously. Lina, loving a moment to explain something, smacked Gourry on his head and placed him in a headlock.

"You don't know what a bond is?! It is a special force between two beings in love. Normally mazoku do not make bonds because normally mazoku don't, quote, "love". Filia being a dragon naturally bonded with Xellos. But Xellos being a mazoku shouldn't be able to bond… I wonder why he did." Lina for once didn't have an answer.

"_And he looked upon her and placed his two fingers upon her forehead. Between two different beings, a stamp of a bond was formed. Proof that love could exist between two beings." _Filia said this quietly, looking off away from everyone. 

"What was that?" Zelgadis asked.

"It's a story from ancient times. I didn't think it was actually more than a fairy tale." Filia replied.

"Ok, ok… I don't get all the poetry, but this is Xellos we are talking about! How was he able to bond with you?!" Lina wanted to know.

"I don't know that really. I can't remember everything. Just about the time when then seal was placed and the mark appeared. Though I want to make this clear. Xellos doesn't exactly love me and I really don't think I love him either." 

"Tsk, Tsk… I know this one!" Lina grinned. "Mazoku 'love' is more like a interest and possession over something. So say... um… Gaav was interested in Zelgadis here…" Lina placed her hand on Zelgadis's shoulder.

"What?!" Zelgadis balked.

"And so then if Amelia started to like Zelgadis, Gaav would probably develop a possessive type of 'love' over Zelgadis!"

"I think you hurt Zelgadis's feelings…" Gourry whispered to Lina, obviously pointing to Zelgadis who was in the corner, depressed.

"Aw… He'll get over it! Oh look there's Valgarv with our food and drinks!" Lina waved her hand to wave down the green haired boy.

"You ordered food and drinks in this type of situ-!" Filia's rant was cut off by a surprised look. "Valgarv?! Aren't you supposed to be…"

"Dead?" He grinned.

"No! I wasn't going to say that! I mean I thought you weren't born yet or something…" She babbled.

"Oh now that you say that… I'm not supposed to be born yet…" He stretched out his hand and looked down at it. "But I'm sort of human now!" He grinned.

"Human?" Filia blinked. 

"Long story… maybe I'll explain later..."

"I've heard this from somewhere…" Amelia muttered.

While the others were feasting on breakfast, Filia was deep in thought. She really needed answers and she knew where she needed to get them.

A few minutes later Lina leaned back in her chair and rubbed her stomach. "Ah that was good! So Filia… where do we go?" She asked. Getting no answer, her eyes snapped open and her chair sitting up right.

"Ack! Ms. Lina she is gone!" Amelia exclaimed.

Author's Note: I'd rather this be on the darker side...but I like writing a bit of humor here and there.... so don't sue me! I only got enough for one or two anime DVDs... ok maybe for a lil more.


	6. Chapter 6- The End

A.N. I HAD MOST OF THIS CHAPTER DONE AND MY SISTER LOST MY DISK!! *sob* its terrible *sniffle* Now I got to rewrite it. Oh well… Thanks to the Winged Dancer for writing so much of her story, Roses. She's inspired me to write! Now I feel like writing! Teehee. I was reading over my last chapter and noticed I had a few mistakes in it, such as this sentence.

Filia will take care of that!" Lina replied. Sure enough, Filia was standing beside Xellos her hand out stretched as if building a strong shield. 

I didn't mean beside Xellos… I don't know why I inserted that in there. One of these I'll get myself a god proofreader. But for now I'll have to stick with myself being the proofreader. Oh well. On with the story!

Filia ran aimlessly through the damp forest, knowing she had to go find Xellos but not knowing why she had to. Saichuro knew about the bond didn't he? Why'd he hide it for so long? She wondered how many other people knew about it. Probably the whole bunch of mazoku. 

'I wonder if Xellos knew about it…" She mumbled to herself. She felt a tear slide down her face. She stopped running to place a hand up to her face. 

"Huh? Why am I crying?" her eyebrows furrowed as her lips twitched into a frown. More tears started running down her cheeks and slowly she began to sob. She sat down at tree stump, leaning against it and placed her head to her knees and let herself cry. 

A few hours later Lina and Company found her at the same tree, still crying. Zelgadis, Gourry and Valgarv backed away at Lina's request while the other two girls's comforted the blonde. 

"I'm sorry Karyou-sama,. Forgive me… for I have sinned." Filia murmured before relaxing into Amelia's hug. 

"If you weren't my favorite and only servant I would have you dead by now." Zelas growled, baring her fangs.

Xellos has his head down in obvious remorse. His hands were chained in silver handcuffs, an Electra Parrot's feathers skinned on both the outside and inside of this cuffs. The both of them were in a silver concealment room, meaning none could come in and none could go out. Expect for Zelas of course, the room's creator.

"Why didn't you go on and kill that dragon… Before this happened. I'm sure you could have sensed something. WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HER?!" Zelas's eyes lit up to bright red, obviously in anger. 

Who wouldn't be angry if their one beloved servant protected a **lowly** dragon over her attack. Her eyes narrowed, thinking hard to find out how the seal broke. She used one of the most powerful memory sealing spells in the book! 

Xellos meanwhile still had his head down, his bangs covering his eyes. His head was pounding as if he had a headache. This bond with Filia… was he really in love with Filia? Did he really love her so much he would protect her from Zelas's wrath? Did he really love her some much he would sleep with her rather than kill her? But the seal wasn't broken till that morning. Did that mean he developed feelings for her on his own… without breaking the seal? 

At this though Zelas's eyes glared at Xellos, who raised his head. Her reddish gold ones bore into his purple ones. "Is that it Xellos? You fell for that dragon bitch on your own…." She growled. 

She glanced over at the staff that he always carried. The one that carried his feelings. His love… for that girl. Her obvious jealousy was already killing Filia in her mind. That bitch was going down. 

"Zelas-sama… I'm sorry. Please forgive me for I've sinned against you." Xellos was on his knee, bowing before the Beast Master. To another Dark Lord, a servant like Xellos would probably be dead already. They were not attached to their servants. 

Zelas instead walked slowly over to Xellos, her eyes glazed with tears though showing no emotion. She knelt beside Xellos, sitting down beside his side and snapping off the handcuffs. She pulled him in to and embrace, burying her face in his hair. Xellos's eyes were wide open as he listened to her sobs. His own eyes started water as he listened to this. 

What was this feeling? Was Zelas actually crying? "Mother…" He murmured. He awkwardly put his hands over his, allowing her to hug him longed. 

"Mission canceled, Xellos. But you are never ever to be near that girl ever again. Neither the Inverse girl and her companions." Zelas's whisper could be heard, slightly muffled by Xellos's hair. 

"As you wish, Zelas-sama." Xellos replied without hesitation. 

**A few thousand years later… **

"Are you sure this will work?" Filia Ul Copt, High Priestess for the Fire Dragon King, looked a bit worried as the new group of The Fire Dragon King's servants stood in a wide circle holding hands. 

"Himitsu desu!" The dragon in charge winked with a grin before turning completely serious.

"Himitsu…" Filia's eyebrows furrowed as unwanted memories started to unfold. She took control of herself and shook her head, not wanting to remember. She raised her eyebrows, feeling the repaired dragon band jewel back on her forehead. The same one Xellos gave her as a present.

She sighed and wished her memories could have been erased when it was place back. IT seemed the jewel was only used as a cover up for the mark. She took a look around her, noticing each one of the Golden Dragons present. It was such a shame that the Golden Dragons were the only high servants of each God.

Looking over at the Water Dragon King's servant's, then over to the Sky Dragon King's, to the Earth Dragon King… then finally back at her group. Each of them had their Master in the middle of their circle.

'It took a while… but finally we will eliminate the darkness…it'll be gone…' Filia thought, watching the Fire Dragon King raise his hands towards the sky, the other Dragon Kings doing the same.

_"We've gathered together in one accord to bring forth the new revelation! Arise, O Mighty God and show the world the your great power!" _ As all the Dragon Kings chanted this, every dragon in there closed their eyes, shifting to their dragon form. 

"Revive! O Might Ceipheed!" Everyone said in perfect unison. The wind around everyone started to blow harder as a gate appeared before his or her eyes, a roar heard in the distance. 

"She's arriving…" Came some murmurs. Filia looked up at the gate, slightly worried and frighten yet slightly excited. 

A few hours later Ceipheed had been received through the gate, taking quite a bit of room. Each Dragon bowed on it's knee, heads bowed also. Before being able to murmur Ceipheed's praise, a loud destructive sound could be heard a few ways from them. 

"This evil I sense…." Ceipheed's eyes flared in hatred, sensing her one and only enemy. "Shabrignigdo!" She exclaimed, taking off in the direction. 

Filia rushed to her Lord's side before taking off with him and his Priest. The whole group reached the place in 10 seconds flat. Ceipheed and Shabrignigdo both let out a roar of war before everyone immediately went into battle. Filia was pretty much ready for this and quickly fought off the mazoku who approached her. Though so many mazoku surrounded her, even the Mazoku Lord of all, she still felt no fear. This wasn't the obvious time for that. 

Ceipheed and Shabrignigdo were in a battle of their own, now one daring to interrupt less be destroyed. Filia took a deep breath as she fought off the last batch of Mazoku who dared to step to her. She was slightly irritated that bunches of weak mazoku were her opinion. That was until a familiar stepped to her. A motion of emotions rushed through Filia as she stared at the mazoku. 

All she could do was stare. A group of mazoku rushed at Filia's side, Xellos's staff reacting to this and destroyed them. None of the dragons dared to step to Xellos. 

"Filia…" Was all Xellos said. He stepped to her and placed an arm around her, pulling her to him. He leaned forward, closing his eyes and kissing her with all that he had. He didn't care anymore. This was war… he'd die anyway. Filia closed her eyes and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him.

The war halted for a whole minute, watching the scene unfold between them. After the minute, Shabrignigdo scoffed.

"Such weaklings!" He roared, raising his hand and shoot a ball of mass destruction at the couple. Both Filia and Xellos looked his way, not letting go of the either. Xellos's staff lit up, likewise did Filia's jewel. It provided as a shield against his attack, not protecting the millions of Dragons and Mazoku lost in the attack.

Xellos's purple slits narrowed as a flame of purple and yellow fire begin to circle around both him and Filia.

"Is this the end, Xellos?" Filia asked softly.

"Yes… This is the end." Xellos replied.

A.N. Tada! The end! See! Xellos and Filia even got to tell you it was the end! Actually they were referring to their lives… I think. Or maybe the end to their responsibilities. Anyway! Neither Ceipheed nor Shabrignigdo won the war. L.O.N decided to start over and allowed Shabrignigdo to destroy the whole world before she destroyed the both of them.

I wasn't going to allow Filia and Xellos to get together at the end. But them I decide to let them and allowed the little war part. Other wise it would have ended once Zelas's request for Xellos to stay away from Filia forever. Oh well. Please review!!! I love reviews! *marches off to go finish her Untitled fic* ^_^


End file.
